History Timeline
Here is a timeline of some of the significant events that have happened on the world of Isen. * 7,000,000 BC - The Surge bursts forth from the uninhabited planet of Isen. Raw Magical energy shapes the landscape, and creates the beginning of life. Two immortal beings, Anfer and Gilif, spring into existence as balls of energy and light. * 6,000,000 BC - Anfer and Gilif, diverge in their ideologies regarding power and magic. Dragons become the dominant species on Isen, and Anfer and Gilif take the form of two enormous glowing dragons. * 15,002 BC - Anfer's dragon body is destroyed and is reborn in human form, as a reaction to most wielders now being from the various humanoid races. Dragons are still dominant, but humanoid cities and kingdoms have been established, although they all live knowing their safety is never assured. * 11,232 BC - The Elven forest-city of Parke suffers a coordinated attack from a young Black Dragon, and a larger Red Dragon, under the instruction of a terrible Ancient Red Dragon called Kak'tinar. The attack causes total destruction and an evacuation of the few survivors. Queen Jauul hires a team of powerful adventurers to fight the creatures and regain the city. * 11,225 BC - Kak'tinar proclaims himself the Dragon Emperor and begins systematically either killing or enslaving humanoids. All major surface cities are destroyed or conquered, and survivors take refuge underground where possible. * 11,200 BC - The Surge arrives and is received by a married Elven couple, Phendell and Derris, who - on top being the only two Surge wielders at the time - are also sorcerers with dragon's blood in their veins. * 11,190 BC - Fed up with the cruel tyranny of Kak'tinar, Phendell and Derris use their immense power to finally banish dragons and other gigantic monstrosities from the world. In doing so, they also banished themselves and millions of other innocents who shared draconic bloodlines. Other humanoid creatures such as Elves, Humans, and Dwarves, become the unchallenged dominant species. * 7,000 BC - The religion of The Trinity is formed when Gilif manipulates an order of priests into turning their back on their deity, Palarra. These priests form the church of Gilif, which eventually splinters into the churches of Gilif, Anfer, and Krova. * 5,600 BC - The Surge arrives with no wielders present. Cataclysmic natural disasters result in a global extinction-level event. Almost all knowledge, cities, and historical records are wiped out. Few creatures survive. * 4,800 BC - The Surge arrives with an unprecedented 1,587 wielders present. This results in the creation of whole communities of raw magic users, of moderate power each. These communities become tourism hotspots, with people coming from all over the world to seek raw magic users for help. * 100 BC - A dwarven warrior named Tock Stonemoor constructs a grand stone keep at the base of a mountain, including a system of tunnels beneath the ground. People flock to this keep, and a settlement forms around it. * 0 AC - The Surge arrives with no wielders present. Cataclysmic natural disasters result in a global extinction-level event. Survivors across the globe begin to emerge from the devastation, and band together to make camps and communities. The westernmost point of the main continent has been cut off from the mainland, by mass flooding, creating the new, smaller continent, that is known today as The Wild. A tribe of barbarians on this new continent build a camp. * 1 AC - Tock Stonemoor begins rebuilding the settlement of Stonemoor. * 2 AC - A man named Ballent, and his family of survivors, find the relatively intact ruins of a city in the southern part of the main continent. They make it their home, calling it Ballentia, and more survivors begin to flock to it. * 23 AC - Thousands of survivors have made their way to the new city of Ballentia, and rebuilding efforts have expanded it considerably. The people decide Ballentia is the beginning of a new kingdom, and on his deathbed, Ballent is hailed as its king. * 24 AC - Ballent's son, Garren, becomes the king of Ballentia. * 200 AC - The settlement of Stonemoor has grown into the world's largest city. Tock Stonemoor is lured into the tunnels beneath the keep by his priests and advisors. There, he is trapped in a magic tethering circle etched into the floor. He eventually dies of starvation, but his spirit remains tethered to the circle. * 201 AC - Tock Stonemoor's eldest son, Brus Stonemoor, dons his father's crown and names himself king. The area around the city becomes known as the kingdom of Brus. * 680 AC - A merchant named Willem Mept builds a small trading settlement in a dense forest between Ballentia and Dorekis. * 754 AC - The Mept trading settlement has grown into a fully fledged city, called Mept. Ballentia and Dorekis dispute which kingdom Mept belongs to. * 755 AC - The Mept War begins and ends. Ballentia and Dorekis agree to let Mept be the beginning of a new kingdom. Pinebridge is born. * 800 AC - The Twelve receive the Surge and agree to hide Raw Magic away from the rest of the world. * 800 AC - Berg Stoneheart (of The Twelve), begins a mass pilgrimage to gather all Dwarves from Isen. * 815 AC - Berg Stoneheart and thousands of Dwarves vanish. * 817 AC - A small village called Farra (former home of Twelve member, Gwyneth Lochry) vanishes from the kingdom of Dorekis. * 1100 AC - A young elven thief named Akjanicus stole a strange jewel from a witch who was passing through the market in Harmonia. He sewed into his coat for safekeeping. * 1108 AC - After realising that the jewel in his coat was granting him some kind of supernatural healing ability, Akjanicus removed it from the coat, and implanted it beneath the skin on his right arm. The healing ability increased greatly, to the point at which he believed himself invincible and became ever bolder in his thievery. * 1113 AC - Akjanicus (now nicknamed The Undying Shadow) was the scourge of Harmonia. The then-Queen of Brus paid a diplomatic visit to the city, and Akjanicus attacked her caravan recklessly. The witch from whom he had stolen the gem revealed herself, and threw a curse upon him. He immediately disappeared from the city and was never heard from again. * 1400 AC - Trestlespoon Dur is born. * 1417 AC - The gnome community of New Tribble is attacked and abducted by a mysterious group of humans. Trestlespoon Dur is the only one to evade capture. The humans transported the gnomes south using a series of tunnels beneath the ground. They gave them to a colony of Fire Giants and Ogres, inside the Great Brusian Mountains. * 1560 AC - Eric DS is born. * 1561 AC - A mysterious beggar named Tajna becomes the Queen of Arkvale under dubious circumstances. * 1562 AC - Arkvale conquers its neighbouring kingdom to the north, Eastmeadow. * 1563 AC - Arkvale conquers its neighbouring kingdom to the south, Dorekis. The Arkvale Empire is established. * 1564 AC - Tajna begins construction of the Immortal Palace. * 1565 AC - Banffor Watt is born. * 1567 AC - Construction of Empress Tajna's Immortal Palace is completed. The Empire sets its sights to the west. * 1569 AC - Rad Boomerang is born. * 1572 AC - Arkvale conquers the kingdom of Skirrik. * 1576 AC - Prince Yarmon, of Ballentia, is born. Marley Kraff is born. * 1578 AC - Caidron Fausst is born. * 1579 AC - Arkvale conquers the kingdom of Belas, and slowly spreads its forces westward. * 1591 AC - Caidron Fausst begins learning magic from an old book purchased by his guardian, Rille. * 1592 AC - A Stone Giant calling itself the Mountain Reaver attempts to attack the temple city of Lunaris, with an army of ogres and goblins. The attack is thwarted by the city's Snow Guard, and the Mountain Reaver is defeated by members of the local thieve's guild, and the city's governor, Cassith. * 1593 AC - Arkvale conquers the kingdom of Farryane. * 1595 AC - Bront, a young noble of Terranis, is murdered. Rad Boomerang flees his home kingdom for fear of being framed for the crime. * 1599 AC - Taarin's hunt for wielders becomes a desperate race against time, as the next Surge approaches. * 1599 AC - The Kingdom of Airedale aides the Arkvale Empire in conquering its neighbouring kingdoms, Cyress and Brus. The Premier of Airedale then surrenders his own kingdom to the Empire to avoid further conflict. * 1599 AC - The people of Airedale protest the Premier's cowardly decision, and the United Arkvale Resistance is formed. * 1600 AC - Prince Yarmon of Ballentia is abducted by bandits, and rescued by a group of heroes. These same heroes then embark on a quest to aide Taarin in a desperate search for wielders.